minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
OlympianSword`s Fan Games
The Astral Warrior (The Game) The very first game featuring Olympus. It is the story of Olympus before he came to earth, packed inside an Action-Adventure RPG with lots of characters and maps. Protagonists (playable) will be Olympus, Heavens, and Melvin. The antagonist is Solarus. TBC MCFFW: The Legendary Warriors All rights go to their respective owners. This is just an idea. MCFFW: The Legendary Warriors is a reboot crossover game (remake of The Chronicles of MCFFW) featuring miscellaneous heroes and villains of MCFFW: * John Necro, Ned and Ardmune * Red and Alucard * Olympus and Solarus * Skylar Moonsina and Raptis * Ecuram Ferata and Drakadei (or Dreithar) * Wheatley and The Doctor * Alex and Herobrine * Ice and Otatop the Harvest Lord This game can be played in two modes: Action-Adventure Mode and RPG Mode Action-Adventure Mode: * VERY big maps * Open-air boss battles (changed mechanics) * Easier to multikill RPG Mode: * Easier to raise level * Turn-based battles (except Final Boss) * Team attacks This game features a high number of bosses (up to 40) a lot of dungeons and items and good gameplay. Some of the bosses are harder to kill that others. Stats: HP: Usually the highest stat. The more a character has, the less likely he goes down Attack: The offense power. It can be strengthened by equipping weapons. Defense: The more you have, the less damage you take. Sp. Attack: Influences damage of range or magic attacks. Sp. Defense: Influences the damage you get from range or magic attacks. Speed: The higher it is, the faster you can move. Protagonists (message me if edition needed) Ecuram Ferata HP: **** Attack: **** Defense: *** Sp. Attack: *** Sp. Defense: **** Speed: ** Ecuram is one of the stronger characters you can play. Controlling him, you can use Chronokinesis to hasten yourself, pass it on to a teammate, or slow down your enemies. This ability is very useful if you want to lock an enemy into barrage attacks. Olympus HP: *** Attack: ** Defense: **** Sp. Attack: *** Sp. Defense: ***** Speed: *** Olympus is also a higher-tiered character. With him, you can summon Energy Swords to attack faraway enemies or to protect yourself. Also you can stay an infinite amount of time underwater. He is the most defensive character. Boss guide! (Bosses from OlympianSword and other contributors) Travelling Swordsman HP: 500 Attack: 17 Defense: 23 Sp. Attack: 17 Sp. Defense: 23 Speed: 25 Aside from being bulky, this boss isn`t much of a challenge. He can take a lot of strikes, but eventually goes down. Just charge at him with all your power. Strategy: This boss usually only attacks with sword strikes that shouldn`t do too much damage, but he is tedious, thus needing to take up to 10 hits to break from a combo. Use your strongest attack, either physical or range, to cut down his health. That`s all. Characters: all except Olympus Bones, Gray and Atomus I Stats: Bones Gray Atomus HP: 500 550 450 Attack: 29 40 27 Defense: 41 37 22 Sp. Attack: 31 13 34 Sp. Defense: 17 22 31 Speed: 27 22 31 While none of them have very high stats, they are still considered though, since their synergy is outstanding. Atomus will attack with explosive firearms, which is his only way to do much damage. Bones will fire with his guns, but also his melee attacks hurt. You can kill him easily with range attacks, though. Gray has strong physical options and the most health. His special stats render him weak to range attacks though. Herobrine I HP: 1200 Attack: 75 Defense: 56 Sp. Attack: 66 Sp. Defense: 65 Speed: 70 The first fight with Herobrine. He will roam around the battlefield and try to slash you with his scythe. It is best to counter with Lightning, thus making characters like John Necro very useful in this battle. Characters: all except Wheatley Attack set includes the series of: Demon Breath: Herobrine fires a powerful fireball at your character. Since the circle from which it comes from can hover above you, it is fairly hard to avoid. (Does Fire and Dark damage) Dark Plasma: Herobrine fires a bolt of darkness at you. Quick and strong, but set to a location. (Does Wind and dark damage) Death Plunge: Herobrine charges at you, grabs you and ascends into the air, smacking you down. (Does Wind damage) Damage is: Attack + 30 (105 in this fight) 'Planet Diver: '''Herobrine does a dive attack, doing good damage. '(Spiral Scythe): 'Herobrine whirls through the battlefield, swinging his scythe. Hard to escape. The Wither and his Henchmen HP: 3000 (Wither), 1200 (Bones), 1400 (Gray), 1100 (Mr. Explosive) Attack: 134 (Wither), 79 (Bones), 86 (Gray), 67 (Mr. Explosive) Defense: 110 (Wither), 75 (Bones), 66 (Gray), 52 (Mr. Explosive) Sp. Attack: 140 (Wither), 76 (Bones), 40 (Gray), 82 (Mr. Explosive) Sp. Defense: 120 (Wither), 59 (Bones), 67 (Gray), 70 (Mr. Explosive) Speed: 90 (Wither), 80 (Bones), 70 (Gray), 90 (Mr. Explosive) This boss is hard due to fighting 4 opponents at once, and Bones, Gray and Mr. Explosive healing each other when low, you might not be able to make it past him at the first try. Strategy: Wither (Sweeper): His skulls can poison you, which is a lethal effect. Use John or Wheatley to attack him from the range, also giving you more time to avoid his skulls. When he sets up his shield (at 1000 HP left), use physical attacks, but don`t overdo it, because he can still shoot skulls even when taking damage. Luckily, he won`t be revived or healed. Bones (Ranger) : With his firearms and jetpack, Bones can be considered a stronger boss with a battle style similar to the Xander boss. He will fly around and shoot at you, but if you hit him often enough, his jetpack will mess up, forcing Bones to ground level. Any range attack can effectively hurt him, but he is able to spawn normal Skeletons (which can be easily dispatched, but are a nuisance). Gray (Tank): Just like Bones, he can fly, but unlike him, Gray uses it not all the time, making him an easier target. Contrary to Bones, he can take range attacks quite well, so you might need to come close to really injure him. Beware though, since Gray is a strong attacker, only outclassed by the Wither. He can`t attack in range though, so keeping your distance is a good thing to do. Mr. Explosive (Support): Mr. Explosive is the least threatening, but also the fastest. He does have a low amount of firearms, but can also use a jump attack in which he blows you up, dealing massive damage, even for his low attack. He sometimes electrocutes himself, amplifying his strength even further. Even then, he is the easiest to kill. Alucard I HP: 2550 Attack: 142 Defense: 119 Sp. Attack: 152 Sp. Defense: 137 Speed: 189 This boss is, compared to other fights you did, not too hard to defeat. As long as you manage to avoid him (most of his attacks are life-draining) you shouldn`t be too troubled with him. Attacks: '''Drain Fang: '''Alucard plunges down and bites you twice. He recovers 80% of damage he did to you. '''Bat Storm: '''Alucard summons bats to haul you into the air. Herobrine II HP: 3000 Attack: 175 Defense: 142 Sp. Attack: 157 Sp. Defense: 150 Speed: 170 The second battle with Herobrine. This time, he has even stronger techniques, including Demon Abyss, where you repeatedly lose health for 20 seconds. If you fall into the abyss, your currently active character is k.o. Otherwise, this battle is the same than the first one. Characters: all Attacks: '''Dark Eruption: '''Herobrine summons two fire pillars in succession. Does Fire damage. '''Dark Shine: '''A quick and strong series of bolts (Up to 5) is fired. Set to location, thus easy to evade. Does Wind damage. '''Death Leap: '''Herobrine does a ninja-like motion, grabbing you and ascending into the air. Damage is calculated like this: Herobrine` Attack + 90 (here 265) - Character`s Defense = Damage done. Formula doesnt change. '(Demon Abyss): '''Herobrine cuts the battlefield in two and summons an abyss that drains you of life force for 20 seconds. When falling into the pit, you are instantly k.o. Olympus HP: 3200 Attack: 185 Defense: 240 Sp. Attack: 195 Sp. Defense: 260 Speed: 220 Olympus, but this time, he uses his powers, making him more of a challenge. Counter with Lightning or use all of your power. Watch for the Astral Swords, though, since they damage you every time you try to do a direct contact attack. Characters: John Necro only Herobrine III HP: 4400 Attack: 235 Defense: 183 Sp. Attack: 218 Sp. Defense: 205 Speed: 230 The third fight with Herobrine. Watch out for his "Judgment Scythe" technique that can insta-kill you. He sports some new techniques aswell. Characters: all Ardmune HP: 6600 Attack: 191 Defense: 269 Sp. Attack: 251 Sp. Defense: 277 Speed: 196 Ardmune will mostly launch Hellfire or radioactive energy lasers while blocking all Water-, Fire- or Ice Attacks. Use John Necro`s Thunder attacks to effectively injure him. When taking damage, Ardmune will retaliate with powerful charge attacks. Characters: John Necro, Ned and 2 others. Solarus HP: 6200 Attack: 234 Defense: 181 Sp. Attack: 324 Sp. Defense: 255 Speed: 230 Solarus will shoot Fire or Light lasers and hover around the battlefield. You can weaken him with Water and then effectively attack. Watch out for his "Nova Blow"! Herobrine IV HP: 7200 Attack: 325 Defense: 254 Sp. Attack: 274 Sp. Defense: 280 Speed: 295 The final fight with Herobrine. This time, his ultimate move "Soul Reaper" insta-kills you and is harder to evade. He also summons monsters during this battle. Category:Videos Category:Video Games